Pocky Game
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Will Solace has discovered a craving for a Japanese treat called Pocky. Buying it from the Stolls threatens to empty his wallet, but luckily he can count on his best friend and 'secret' crush, Nico di Angelo. When Nico goes all the way to Japan to get him some, things get more interesting. Rated T, spoilers for Blood of Olympus, this is slash! Nico x Will. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series, the amazing author Rick Riordan does.  
><strong>

**So, this contains some significant spoilers for Blood of Olympus. Usually I wouldn't put a spoiler warning, but considering the book only came out a few days ago, it would be unfair if I didn't. Be warned!**

**So, this is obviously slash/boy x boy/boy love, whatever you want to call it, of the Nico di Angelo and Will Solace variety.**

**It took me about half an hour to get through that chapter because I was too busy being a fangirl and re-reading it over and over. I feel absolutely no shame whatsoever. I don't know why I love this pairing so much, I just do. Nico needs a bit of sun in his life.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you have for me?" Will asked quietly (though enthusiastically). Connor and Travis glanced at each other with a smirk, before pulling out a box.<p>

Will, careful not to draw any attention from any passerby (they were, after all, in the open), opened the box carefully. There, sitting innocently inside, was the object of his new craving.

Pocky.

It was such a simple treat, really. A thin stick of biscuit covered in some kind of treat-chocolate, almond, strawberry icing, etcetera. It shouldn't have been as delicious as it was.

"How much?" Will asked, trying to look less interested. Of course, the twins didn't buy it for a moment.

"$7 per box." Connor said happily. Will's eyes widened.

"You've got to be joking." He said tonelessly. "I could go to a store and buy three boxes for that much!"

"Yes, but you don't really leave camp, do you?" Travis rebutted mischievously. "So you're relying on us."

"And I'll lose all of my money in the process!" Will said with a huff, before biting his lip and thinking for a minute or two. "Fine…but just one box for now." He finally said, defeated. Maybe the cost would fight against his craving for the stuff. He was a healer, damn it! He shouldn't crave unhealthy treats so much.

"Take your pick." Connor said with a shrug, not minding that they'd…'acquired' so much only for the Son of Apollo to buy a single box. With the way Will was acting, it was only a matter of time before he caved.

The trio finished their 'business deal', and afterwards Will walked towards the infirmary grumpily. He wasn't particularly surprised that he was being cheated out of his money, but it was still irritating. If he ever got over his craving for the stuff, he would have to curse those stupid Stolls with rhyming for a week straight. Again.

The moment he entered the infirmary, however, he was cheered up immensely. Not because the tent was his territory, really, but because his favorite person (not that he would ever admit it) was there.

Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.

Will wasn't really sure when his…crush…on the other boy had started. When the boy had first came to camp at ten years old, he was excitable, happy, and full of wonder and curiosity. He got along well with everyone he met, even if some of them did think he was a bit overwhelming. Unfortunately, that didn't even last a week.

When Percy, Annabeth, and the others came back from their quest, Nico's older sister didn't come back with them. Will never asked or found out the details, but it was clear that Bianca had died. According to the rumor mill, Nico had made Percy promise to keep her safe, too, and the Son of Poseidon had failed.

The boy left Camp Half-Blood, and it was a while before Will encountered him again. Actually, the next time he saw him was during the Battle of the Labyrinth, where Will was surprised by the boy's skill. He hadn't been at camp a week, yet he was holding his own against an army of monsters.

Will had been curious about him at that point, but Nico disappeared before he could introduce himself. Then, there was the Battle of Manhattan, when Kronos and the other titans were defeated. Will had been extremely busy, being the best healer available, but he remembered quite clearly seeing Nico di Angelo arrive at the battle and fight with them again, even bringing his father, Lord of the Dead, to help.

Considering Hades' reluctance to involve himself, Will put the pieces together. Nico had persuaded the King of the Underworld to help his brothers. Considering the big three's relationship, that couldn't have been easy, and Nico was lucky that his father hadn't killed him.

And then…the war against Gaia. That had been a horrible time for all of them, but Nico and the Seven especially. The fourteen year old had been held captive in Tartarus, fought monsters in the ancient lands, and tons of other things that would have broken people with less strength. While bringing that damn statue to Camp Half-Blood, he had nearly killed himself. Shadow-traveling the statue itself was probably enough to make a person fade, but Nico had also brought Reyna, Coach Hedge, and himself.

When Coach Hedge had told him of the boy's condition, the satyr appeared extremely worried for him. That in and of itself spoke volumes, because the satyr wasn't one to show his worry like that. The horrid situation had been temporarily forgotten when the coach's wife, Millie, went into labor and he had to deliver the baby, but the worry came back in full force a few hours later.

The last thing Will had expected when he and the others went to sabotage the Romans was to see Nico. He was incredibly relieved to see the Son of Hades still alive, but became even more worried when his hand passed right through Nico's arm.

He could tell that Nico was hoping that he hadn't noticed, but Will was having none of it. He wasn't about to let him shadow-travel again, instinctively knowing that if he tried, he wouldn't survive. Nico had reluctantly agreed, and Will was all too glad to agree to follow Nico's lead.

Will learned more about the other boy in the following moments than in the entire time since Nico had first come to camp. Not that that was particularly surprising.

When they came across Will's evil sort-of half-cousin, Octavian, Will was torn. He absolutely couldn't allow him to fire those machines. He tried pointing out that Octavian would more or less be committing suicide if he fired it, noticing the augur's robes caught in the mechanism, but he was ignored.

Nico had realized it, too. However, he had the strength to do what Will could not: let Octavian fire if he wanted to. It wasn't as if they (the Greeks) hadn't already sabotaged it. Nico had looked ashamed and guilty for doing so, but he had made things so much better by doing that, something that Will certainly appreciated.

Later, once everything was over, Will was stuck in the infirmary for days, helping the wounded. Nico didn't come to visit even once, which was disappointing, and it hurt, too. Besides that, Will also wanted the other boy under observation to make sure that he wouldn't start fading again.

After a couple of days, the disappointment and hurt was replaced by irritation. Nico couldn't spare a few minutes to say hi, at the very least? He felt a bit bad for interrupting Nico's conversation with Jason, but was slightly appeased when the Son of Hades excused himself as soon as Will gestured to him.

The next few minutes were interesting. Will was still irritated, but that was soothed by the fact that Nico hadn't meant to hurt him. Asking why anyone would want a Son of Hades somewhere people were on the mend was enough to assure him that Nico was just dense. Honestly, couldn't he see that there were, contrary to what he might believe, people that appreciated his presence? That Will might just like to see his crush once in a while?

That thought stopped him short. Just how long had he had a crush on Nico? That just made him more determined to get Nico into the infirmary to make sure he was safe.

He was brought out of his musings when he saw Nico blush slightly. Damn, that was much cuter than it had any right to be. Nico agreed to his demands (three days in the infirmary), before excusing himself for a moment to talk to Percy and Annabeth. He even went so far as to swear on the Styx that he would be right back.

Whatever he was doing, it didn't take long. Will saw Percy look stunned at whatever Nico had said, while Annabeth had a tiny smile. The Daughter of Athena offered Nico a high five, which he did, before the Son of Hades turned and made his way back towards Will.

That was a month ago.

Nico was doing about as well as could be expected, and Will was ecstatic that he was eating more than he had since he started spending his time in the Underworld. Will was also trying to keep Nico as warm as he comfortably could, with heat lamps, natural sunlight, and blankets keeping him from becoming as cold as the shadows he controlled.

Will was surprised to see that Nico hadn't complained about that, merely agreeing to Will's demands, sometimes with a roll of his eyes.

He'd been reluctant to release Nico from his care, but a deal was a deal. He was surprised (and a bit too excited) when Nico started spending a lot of his time in the infirmary with him. They didn't always talk, but the company was appreciated. Will even got snacks and soda, which was a bonus.

"Hey." Nico nodded in greeting, bringing Will back to the present. "How'd your meeting with the Stolls go?"

"They're living up to their roles as Sons of Hermes." Will said with a sigh.

"That bad, huh?" Nico said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Will sighed again, before shaking his head. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well, my shadow-traveling is getting easier. Actually, easier than before the whole fading thing." Nico answered. "I'm not sure why."

Will liked to think that he had something to do with it, but he knew that probably wasn't the case. He'd only just cleared Nico to shadow-travel, though he put limits on how often and how far he could go until they could be sure he was okay. "Well, you are eating normally. That probably gives you more energy."

"Low stress levels help, too." Nico agreed. "And…the sunlight probably has something to do with it."

Will wondered if he meant that literally or figuratively. After all, Will's dad was Apollo, god of the sun. He hoped Nico meant him.

They talked for a few more hours, Nico helping Will where he could and just keeping him company when he couldn't. Will even managed to make Nico blush once or twice, which definitely counted as a win.

When Will's shift ended, Nico offered to walk him back to his cabin, and Will certainly wasn't about to say no to that. They didn't say anything, and Will entered his cabin, wishing that he'd had the courage to at least give the Son of Hades a kiss on the cheek.

He got to his bunk before he noticed his half-siblings, Apollo's other kids, all looking straight at him. Some of them were smiling happily, and others were smirking playfully or making kissy faces at him.

"Shut up." He muttered, before he called for lights out.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nico didn't show up at the infirmary. Will was a bit disappointed, but he knew that Nico did, in fact, have responsibilities. The day passed uneventfully, until his shift ended.<p>

He didn't feel like going back to the Apollo cabin yet, so he wandered into the forest. He lay down on the grass, wishing he could come out at night and look at the stars without being attacked by harpies. Just because his father was the god of the sun didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the night.

As the sun started to set, Will heard a voice in his head. _Good luck, son._

Now, for mortals this would probably be something to worry about, but this was unfortunately pretty normal for demigods.

What was his father wishing him luck for?

He suspected why when Nico suddenly appeared from one of the shadows near him, holding a bag. Of course his dad knew about his crush, why wouldn't he? His other kids certainly did. Thought, it was a bit embarrassing having his dad wish him luck only a moment before Nico arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" Will asked his best friend with a smile.

"Not much. I just got back from Japan." Nico explained, sitting on the ground next to the Son of Apollo. "Sake has an interesting flavor."

"Sake?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow at the unfamiliar term.

"Rice wine." The other boy answered, before defending himself at Will's frown. "Yes, its alcoholic, but I only had a sip. I'm Italian, isn't it like a rule that I have to try the wine?" he joked.

That made Will crack a smile, rolling his eyes fondly. He did his best not to blush at the thought of Nico speaking Italian to him. Paired with Nico's blush, that would just be unfair.

"Anyway, I bring gifts." Nico cut off his train of thought. He handed Will the bag, and he opened it.

He just about fainted in excitement when he saw the two dozen boxes of Pocky, in more flavors than he had been aware existed. Chocolate, banana, vanilla, cookies n' cream, almond, coconut, peanut, pretzel, green tea…

The next thing Nico knew, he was on the ground, out of breath and wondering what had happened. He glanced up, and saw that Will was more or less straddling him, hugging him as hard as he could.

When Will tackled Nico, he was too happy to think. It was only when Nico started turning blue from lack of oxygen, tapping Will's arm with a finger as a sign to let him breathe, that he realized what he had done. He blushed fire engine red when he realized he was straddling his crush, and got off of the other immediately.

"Um…sorry." Will said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Oh gods, he had actually done that.

Nico nodded awkwardly, blushing, but not quite as badly as Will still was.

Will opened one of the packs of Pocky, his favorite-the cookies n' cream one. He offered the biscuit to Nico silently, almost as if he was apologizing.

Will wasn't really sure if he _was_ apologizing, though.

Nico took it carefully, tasting it and making a pleased sound. Will took one for himself, putting the bag between them. He certainly didn't mind sharing with Nico, especially since he was the one who bought them in the first place.

Eventually Will just closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Nico and pocky, two of his favorite things. It was a bit scary to realize that he'd only really known the other demigod for about a month and yet was already so attached to him.

After a while, once he had finished his piece of the pocky, but hadn't yet bothered to take a new one, he felt one right at his lips. He was a bit confused, wondering why Nico would bother, but didn't mind, and opened his mouth. He closed his mouth around the end, and suddenly felt pressure from the other side of the pocky.

Holding his breath, trying not to hope too badly, Will took a bite of the pocky, and then another, feeling Nico do the same thing. After a moment of hesitation, he felt a fair of lips on his own.

Opening his eyes (just to make sure), he saw Nico, and he closed his eyes again, raising his hand and grabbing the other boy's black hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

'So this was why dad wished me luck.' Will thought dazedly.

And then he stopped thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are inspirational, people! If you like this and want me to write more Nico and Will stories, tell me. If you don't like my story but do like the pairing, write one yourself, we need more Solangelo (that's the ship name I've seen so far, so I'll go with that) stories.<strong>

**For those of you who don't know or want to know how the pocky game works, here's an explanation. Two people, each having one end of the pocky stick in their mouth. Both people start biting it, moving towards the other person, and they either kiss (or back off). Whoever ended up with the largest piece of pocky wins. **


End file.
